


Proxy

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twisted isn't the word for the Luthor family.  Pre-Smallville Luthor fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proxy

## Proxy

by Kel

<http://kelex.popullus.net/smallville.html>

* * *

Lex didn't know what time it was when he stumbled into the house. It was late--early--fuck, something--and he was hot. And hard. And horny. Because whatever he'd shot up at Zero and whomever he'd fucked just hadn't gotten him off. Only a few things really got him off anymore, and they were things he couldn't get at a club. 

Steps, and since when had the fucking penthouse had so many steps? One too many and he nearly fell on his face as he dragged himself up them, hands wrapping around each stair railing and pulling. Hallway now, with plush carpet that felt silky smooth like his father's hair would be under his hands and knees and when did he start to crawl? Too much trouble to remember when and easier to just pull himself along to his father's bedroom and look through the open door. 

He expected to see what he usually came up here to see; Lionel jerking off and calling out his name. He didn't expect to see his father's flunkie in bed with his father. What was the man's name again? Dom--Domingo. Something like that. Dominic. That's it. Dominic. Prissy little fucker being shoved on his face and fucked through the mattress by his father. Hot as fuck, but not what he was expecting, and frankly not what he wanted. Lex was trying to remember how to pull himself to his feet when he heard his name. 

"Lex! So hot." 

Lex squinted, seeing his father's head thrown back, eyes closed as his hands gripped Dominic's hips tightly. He scrubbed one mesh-covered arm across his eyes, trying to figure out why Lionel thought Dominic was him when he heard Dominic's voice. 

"Dad... please... I need to come." 

Lex blinked again, and then looked down to where his cock was nearly bursting the leather ties that held his fly closed. Shaking hands ripped the ties open and his fist closed around his cock as he realized what was happening. 

Lionel was fucking Dominic. Because he couldn't fuck Lex. And he was making Dominic _be_ Lex for him. 

And that was just... fucking hot. Lex's hand moved faster on his cock, spreading the steadily-leaking precome along the hard shaft as he watched the writhing couple on the bed. Lionel's eyes were still closed as he fucked Dominic hard, and as Lex followed his father's hands down with his eyes he realized that Dominic's body was hairless, much as his own was, and for a brief, crazed moment Lex wondered why Dominic wasn't required to shave his head. 

Then it didn't matter anymore as Lionel was talking again. "Good boy, Lex. Such a good boy... you can touch yourself, Lex. Come for me, son." 

Lex watched in fascination as Dominic's hand moved to his cock, and he couldn't suppress the yelp that escaped from him as their strokes moved in eerily in tandem. Lionel, eyes squeezed shut as his cock pounded Dominic's ass apparently thought the yelp came from the body under him as his hand slapped the firm cheek of his lover, but Dominic's eyes slanted towards the door, and as he looked through the open door, he saw Lex. 

There was an almost electric sizzle as their eyes met, and Dominic's mouth formed a pucker and blew a kiss to Lex. He looked deliberately down at Lex's protruding cock and then at his own, exaggerating his strokes so that they still timed with Lex's. He grunted with each slap to his firm ass, and Lex's body jumped as he imagined his father's hand falling on him like that. God. Christ in heaven, and he was starting to sober up and Jesus H. Christ on a silver fucking pogo stick this was just... unbefuckinglievably hot. He wanted to drag himself into the room and shove Dominic out of the way and just _let_ Lionel fuck him and stop this insipid dance they did and just _fuck._

But he didn't, only stroked his cock harder and faster as he thrust forward, hard and aching and unsatisfied with his own hand until he imagined Lionel's hand wrapped around him and he came at the same time as Dominic did, muffling his cry of his father's name with his free fist as Dominic's voice called Lionel "Dad!" and spilled his seed over the crisp white bedsheets. 

Dragging himself to his feet, cock still half-hard in his hand even after his orgasm, Lex stumbled down the hallway to his own bedroom and slammed the door shut. 

* * *

Hours later, when his ass no longer burned when he moved, Dominic rolled out of the sodden bed that he shared with Lionel and walked out the door, down two more to Lex's room. He heard the boy's frantic muffled cries and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was doing and what was on his mind as he did it. Quietly he pushed the door open as the heavy scent of spunk washed over him, so thick in the room he could almost taste it and Dominic knew that Lex had to be setting a record for jerking off tonight. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that little boys who play with themselves go blind?" was his opening volley. 

"Fuck you, Dominic." Lex's voice was harsh and throaty from muffled screaming as his hand worked his cock. Seeing Dominic standing there, robe open and uncaring of his naked state only sent Lex into a stroking frenzy, moving harder on his cock. "Get out of my room." 

Dominic stepped the rest of the way in and shut the door, leaning against it as he watched the underage boy stroking himself. "I saw you watching, Lex. Tell me, who did you want to be? Your father? Or... me?" 

Lex's body arching in orgasm, an inarticulate cry that sounded like a bitten off version of his father's name was Dominic's only answer. "That's what I thought. Goodnight, Lex." 


End file.
